You Look Familiar
by Jewel88
Summary: When Phoebe saves a girl from a demon she has no idea what she has gotten herself into. And what is up with Chris?
1. A Premonition

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. Sorry.

A/N: This is my first FF so be kind and tell me if it totally sucks, OK so here is what you need to know

Piper is pregnant with Chris but isn't at magic school

Paige is still temping

Phoebe works at the Bay Mirror (Of course)

Chris is alive and hates Leo. Leo is a part-time Elder but comes a lot like in early 5th season.

Wyatt is still at risk of becoming evil and I don't even know what is turning him but I will don't worry, I will.

With that out of the way enjoy the story.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

In an alley in the darker part of San Francisco was a big gritty ugly demon, behind him was a girl no more then fourteen her hands tied behind her backs.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" asked the girl. It was quite clear the girl was not scared of the huge beast.

"Shut up" he said looking up and down the alley as if waiting for someone to come down it any second.

"How stupid are you? I mean kidnapping a demon so a witch will come and save the demon. Do you really think a witch will save a demon?"

"Thinking you aren't a demonwill," he said. "Now shut up I need to concentrate." With that he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Suddenly awhite puff of smoke came out of his head. "There," he spoke again. "A charmed one could never turn there back on saving an innocent."

" Whoa," the girl got nervous " You said nothing about a charmed one."

" I don't need to explain myself to you."

Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor Chris was flipping through the Book of Shadows while Phoebe was typing on her lap top.

Suddenly the puff of smoke went into Phoebe's head andshe was sucked into a premonition. There was a dark alley a young girl was there withher hands tied behindback when a demon came out and through a fireball at her then the premonition ended.

"Phoebe what did you see?" asked Chris as he walked over to her.

"A girl being killed by a demon, I have to save her," she said getting up from the table.

" I'm coming too."

"No you have to stay with Piper," with that she went out the attic and to her car.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcc

A/N: Like I said tell if it sucks and please review. I promise there is a lot of action coming up. And remember this is my first fic so please be honest. And I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	2. A Revalation

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reading my story! And thank you first appointed angel of death that review was so kind.!

OK so here is the next chaoter.Longer like I promised and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Blah blah Charmed blah blah I don't own it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Phoebe pulled up it the alley she saw in her premonition. She got out of her car and looked down the alley and saw the girl, but she was not tied up but on her feet with an athame in her hand stabbing the demon. The girl's back was turned to hers but she could see that her hair was hazel brown and she looked about fourteen. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight blck leather tank-up. The demon threw an energy ball and the girl and she fell over in pain. Phoebe ran over to them and picked up the athame the girl dropped, she threw it at the demon and it hit him in the chest, he turned into dust.

Phoebe bent down over the girl. The girl had aslight bruise from the energy ball but nothing more. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

The girl looked at Phoebe with deep brown eyes. "Yeah," she said slightly defensely.

Phoebe grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Are you sure?"

The girl jerked her hand away. "I'm fine, thanks. I apperciate it, but I can handle demons by myself," she said and started to walk away.

"Well," said Phoebe, "at least let me look at that bruise. It's pretty bad."

"Don't worry, it will be fine."

"Are you sure? Cause if I know my demons, which I do, I know that that one has poison in its energy balls."

"Yes, but only if the demon is alive, if not, the poison is about as bad as salt water."

"Oh, so you aren't a mortal."

"It's none of your business what the hell I am," she turned her back and started to walk farther away.

"Excuse me, but don't you want this?" Phoebe asked holding the athame in one hand.

The girl turned around and saw what she had. She had no choice but to turn back and get it. She it from Phoebe. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," she replied. She did not want to let this girl go yet. Her empathy started to kick in. The emotions from is girl were strong: Saddness, Pain, there was so much pain, Phoebe could barely stand it. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked again.

"Yes, I am fine. Now leave me alone."

"Please let me help you."

"I need help from you or anyone! Now leave me alone!" She turned and walked away.

"Really? Cause you have so much bottled up pain. If you don't have someone help you. You will break and you won't be able to stop these demons."

The girl turned back around. "Stop going in my head!"

"Let me help you! I don't who or what you are, but I know I was sent here to help you. Don't you believe in fate?"

This made the girl freeze. Fate. The word rang in her ears. She had heard that so much in her young life. Tears filled her eyes as she let herself think of the past. She walked straight up to Phoebe and looked her in the eyes, even though they were full of tears. "Okay, maybe I do need your help. What can you do?"

"I can help you in more ways then you could imagine."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtt

A/N: What is up with this girl? Is she a demon? And why does Phoebe feel so eager to help her? Find out more in the next chapter!

Please REVIEW. I will be very greatful.


	3. A Forming Bond?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed! What more must I confess!

A/N: Alright next chapter. We learn more about the girl's past and we see how close she and Phoebe are getting to be. Also we see more of Chris. And yes the sisters know that Chris is Piper's son.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Phoebe had convinced the girl to let her give her a ride to where she lived. After five minutes of silence in the car Phoebe finally broke the silence. "To take you home you have to tell me where to go."

"I don't have a home. I don't live around here."

"Oh, well where are you staying?"

"Around."

"How long have you been in the city?"

"About a week."

"From where?"

"Someplace you wouldn't know."

"Oh." Once again there was silence. "I'm Phoebe, by the way."

The girl hesitated. "I'm... Rissey."

"Rissey? That's an interesting name. Where's that come from?"

For the first time since they were in the alley the girl looked at her. "I'm not sure. It came from my mother she said that she always wanted her child to a unique name."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have children?"

"No."

"Oh. Do you want them?"

"Yeah, I would love to have a child one day. But right now I'm happy with being an aunt."

"You have nieces and nephews?"

"I have one nephew who is a year old and my older sister is pregnant with her second child."

"How many sister do you have?"

"Well, three. My oldest sister died a few years ago, but when she died my other sister and I discover our baby half-sister."

"So you're in the middle?"

"Yep, and sometimes it is a not good place to be." They both slightly laughed. "Do you have siblings?"

"No, I think my mom only wanted one child."

"Oh, what's it like to be an only child?"

"It's alright, but I don't feel like an only an only child I have cousins and friends, my family is so great."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"I need to be here for now."

"Oh, I understand," even though she completely did not understand. If you had a loving family why would you not want to be with them especially at such a young age. This girl needed to be with the ones who loved her.

"Are you sure you have no where to go? I can take you anywhere you want to go. Just name it."

"Well I am staying at the San Fransico Inn, but it's kinda far."

"Nonsense I can take you there."

Thet rode to the Inn and Phoebe and Rissey went to Rissey's room. It was a normal room bed, bathroom. There was a worn backpack on the bed, but nothing of a more personal affect.

"Welcome to me casa,"said Rissey unentusicticlly.

"It's...nice."

"Thanks, I try. Well I guess you better be going, right? Gotta go do stuff that witches do right?"

Phoebe's empathy told her that the girl was anxious and needed to be alone. "Yeah, how bout a come by tomorrow say around nine?"

"Fine."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Phoebe!" yelled Chris as Phoebe walked through the manor doors, "it's about time you got here! I was scared that demon got you."

"Don't worry Chris everything is fine the demon is gone and the girl is safe, strange but safe."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl I safed she was tough and a fighter, but I could tell she had so much pain, it was horrible I could barely stand it. I'm gonna go see her tomorrow."

"Phoebe what makes you so sure this girl isn't a demon?"

"I don't, but I know she is a child and demon or not this girl needs help and I know I was sent for a reason to help her. And I am going to."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N:Ok chapter 3 is done. Review and give me some ideas cause I know where I want to go with this generally but I don't have a lot of the details.


	4. A Discovery

Disclaimer:Do I have to write one of these in every chapter?...Oh I do...I don't own Charmed.

A/N:Wow can we say angst for this kid? What is wrong with her and if her family is so great why isn't she with them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

There was a knock on Rissey's hotel room door. She opened it to see Phoebe on the other side. "Hi Phoebe!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Rissey I thought today would be a great day to go to Golden Gate Park where we could just hang out and talk.

"Sounds great. Just let me get something from my bag," she went over to her bag and pulled out her athame.

"What are you bringing that for?" Phoebe asked once she saw it.

'Well to do this of course," and she stabbed Phoebe in the stomach with an evil smile.

Rissey woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard. It was the middle of the night. She started sobbing. She could not let this happen to her, she was not going to let this evil overcome her. She was half-evil, but she was half-good. It was getting real bad now. She needed to find him, he was the only one she knewn could help her. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed in her leather get up. She grabbed her athame but on second thought she put it back. Her turned into smoke and she poofed out the room. (A/N:Think Nightcrawler from X-Men)

She reemergered on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Here she could cry and no one would know. She would be above everyone else and here she could cry and there was no one else around to hear her or see her or judge her on her weaknesses. Her mother was the only person who would not judge her no matter what and she didn't even have her now. Six months ago if she felt like this all she had to do was walk down the hall to her mother's room and slip into her mother's arms and everything would be okay, but she couldn't do that. It was all different now and would never be the same unless she could find him and tell him everything she had learned. He would make it better, he always could.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Phoebe awoke in the middle of the night to an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but it did not work. So she got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Once in the kitchen she saw Chris sitting at the kitchen table looking through the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing up?" Phoebe asked.

"I woke up with a werid feeling in my gut and I can't go back to sleep."

"Me too,' said Phoebe as she sat next to Chris at the table.

"I keep thinking of that girl. She had so much pain. I want to help her but is so resistant. There was werid thing though."

"What?"

"The more I talked to her the less her pain became even if it was just a little."

This slightly stopped Chris. "Did she ever tell you what she was?"

"No, she was distant."

"What did she look like?"

"She was wearing all leather, hazel hair, and the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Yeah, Rissey, she said."

Chris close the Book. "That's interesting. In fact that reminded me of something, so I gotta go." And he quickly orbed away.

"Whitelighters are so werid."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chris orbed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Chris?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: CLIFFHANGER(kinda). In the next chapter we will figure out what this girl is up to.


	5. A Conversation

Disclaimer: I own the first three seasons on DVD but nothing more.

A/N: OK we find out who Rissey is(if you haven't figured it out)and I know that there hasn't been much action but don't worry I kind of have an idea of the bad guys and I have this whole big struggle when everyone is trying to find them and this big battle. The battle will be near the end of the story, but the struggle is coming soon. This chapter is all a conversation between Chris and Rissey, but you learn a lot.

Also I reread some of the other chapters and I noticed a lot of grammer errors and stuff so sorry about that and I'll start proof-reading.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Rissey!" Chris was shocked.

Rissey stood up from her sitting position and hugged Chris tightly. She started to cry. "Chris. I've missed you so much."

They hugged. After a few minutes they seperate. "Rissey what are you doing here?"

"Chris everything is so much worse. I can't do it on her own."

"On your own? What happened to Billie?"

"He got her. I think she is still alive but I can't know for sure. I'm alone everyone is gone. I could have tried to stay and fight but my power are so screwed."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked concern in his voice.

"Remember when I was about ten and my powers grew and mom told me that my demonic powers were getting more powerful and they were triggered by anger and stress."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess the stress and anger I get on a daily basis is all coming back to me. Billie used to make a potion to control it but once she was captured it got bad but not as bad as it is getting. Chris, I don't know what's happening and I don't want to become full demon. I can't handle that. I've always hated my demon half."

"What kind of things have been happening?"

"Well when Billie first started making the potion it was because parts of me would turn to smoke, but later my arm would just have this terrible burnig pain and I would have to form an energy ball. The worst was tonight. I had a nightmare where I killed the one person I swore would not be affected by my demonic powers."

"Rissey, I'm so sorry."

"Why? There's nothing you could have done even if you had stayed there."

"I'm here now. I will do anything to help you."

"Thanks, I knew if I found you you would make everything better," her eyes full of tears.

They hugged again. "How did you get here?" he asked the question that was probbing his mind. They let go.

"Billie made it for me. She said if I had any reason ever to have to go back to the past to ssay some spell and walk through the portal that would appaer. She was good to me and then he goes and captures her! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Rissey try to calm down. We will make everything right I promise."

"Who did it we were so protected growing up and then one day he comes home and goes psyco. We use spells, potions, we even worked with my kinds(A/N:DEMONS) and then he goes and kills half his family! I swear I'll kill the person who does it. How close are you to finding you has done this?"

"I thought I had a lead, but it went no where, so I am at square one."

"We are at square one. I'm gonna help you."

"Alright but we have to be low-key and the sisters can't know. Mom is pregnant with me and I don't want stress any unnessacary stress on her. They know about me and I don't want them to know about you. At least now you have a connection with Phoebe. You can talk to her."

"No, I can't be left alone with her. What if I do something terrible. I can't lose her again."

"I'll tell her to bring you to the manor, for protection. She will listen to me they trust me."

"Okay, if you think all of this is a good idea I will follow it."

"Good. And Rissey, I know you, and I know that you could never hurt any of them."

"Thanks Chris. That means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

"I can't believe I'm here with them so close. The past is so beautiful. I wish our time was like this."

"I know. I think about that a lot. Especially when I talk to Mom or Phoebe or Paige."

"I know. When I saw her I just wanted to hug her, but I knew if I let her in to easily she would be suspious. But all I want to do is cry on her shoulder."

"I know what you mean."

"I miss Mom so much. I was glad to see her. Even if she dosen't know who I am."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N:OK there is chapter five, but as I was writing this I was think the 'someones child come to the past' story has been done a lot and if my story is just a waste of space please let me know. I love writing it, but if you guys think I should stop tell me. Cause I will stop right her an d delete the whole story. BE HONEST.

THANKS FROM JEWEL88

P.S. If you didn't figure it out Rissey is Phoebe's daughter. (JUST MAKING SURE!)


	6. A Little Bit of Safety

Disclaimer: You know.

A/N:I have no idea what to do with this chapter. I'm gonna write it as it comes out of my fingers. Oh, and the sisters don't know who Billie is yet. I don't think I'm gonna put her in the story. She is just gonna be talked about by Chris and Rissey.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next day Phoebe came into the kitchen to see her sisters eating breakfast. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," they both replied.

Paige was still in her pajamas, her hair in a frizzed ponytail. Piper was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Piper wasn't showing much but in the jeans there was a slight bump.

Chris orbed in wearing the same clothes he was yesterday and his hair looked wind-blown.

"Chris," said Piper, "where have you been?"

"I had a future situation. Sorry if I worried you."

"What's on your shirt?" Paige asked once she noticed a stain.

"Water," Chris lyed. It was really a stain from where Rissey had cried on his chest.

Phoebe looked at her watch. "I gotta go. I told Rissey I'd meet her at nine."

"You be careful until you know everything about that kid," said Piper.

"And remember, I'm only an orb away," added Paige.

"Actually Phoebe I think you should bring the girl here. You know have her on your own turf. She already knows you're a witch right? She's gonna know you want security."

"I thinks she knows I'm a witch. Maybe I should use the truth spell on her."

Chris' mind began to panic. "No, you don't want to do that. You want to gain her trust not get it through a spell."

"Your right, but I don't think I should bring her here. She might freak, I mean I just met her."

"You should at least try. I think it's a good idea," said Piper.

"Yeah, if this girl is psyco it would be better if you were here," said Paige.

"Alright, I'll see if she'll go for it. See all you guys later," she said than left the manor.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rissey was in her room pacing. After her nightmare all she thought about was that there was a chance she could hurt the people she loved, and that was the last thing she wanted. Maybe she should quit right now. Forget she was ever here, go back home and die like the rest of them. But she couldn't think anymore of that because there was a knock at the door. Rissey looked around. She went through a mental check list: athame was given to Chris(just in case), and she also decided to change from her "demon clothes" and into jeans and a long-sleeved black skin tight shirt.

She opened the door to see Phoebe. "Hey Rissey," she said.

"Hi Phoebe," she said with a slight smile. "Come in."

She walked in. "You look different," Phoebe said really looking at Rissey.

"How so?"

"Not really different, but comfortable."

"Oh, yeah," Rissey looked down at her clothes "well I only wear my other clothes when I'm under cover in the underworld."

"Okay, so are you a demon?"

She and Chris had talked about this. "Half, my mother was a mortal. The best that mortals can come," Rissey smiled.

"I bet you miss her."

"More then anyone could ever imagine," she said sadly, but fake cheered up. "But that is in the past. I have to look toward the future."

"Well I thought you would like to see where I live."

Chirs was making everything work out. "Why?"

"Well I thought you would like to see where I live. You can see my sisters and nephews."

Rissey pretended to think. "Alright, lets go see where you live."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

They arrived at the Halliwell manor. "Welcome to the Halliwell Manor!" announced Phoebe.

Rissey looked around. It looked just like she remembered minus a few toy and a little chaos. "I like it," was all she could mutter.

"Well, its been in the family forever and it grows on you," Phoebe said "I've lived in this house my whole life. Did you live in a house or what?"

"I lived in a house kinda like this one," Rissey said still in awe and sat down on the couch.

Piper came in from the kitchen. "I thought I heard the door."

"Yeah, Piper this is Rissey," Phoebe introduced them.

"Hi Rissey I've heard a lot about you," said Piper with a smile.

"Me too. It's nice to meet you," they shook hands. Then and there Rissey thought she would start to sob. She hadn't felt a touch of comfort like that for years. The recent hugs with Chris were stiff and full of pain. The hugs after the years of evil were always full of saddness and fear, but this one hand shake from one of her beloved aunts was full of happiness and hope. Piper's voice was full of cheer and glee. Her handshake was firm and comforting.

After the handshake was broken Phoebe sat next to Rissey on the couch. Piper noticed almost immediately that they had almost identical eyes, but she just brushed it out of her head.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Chapter six is done. I hope you liked. I loved writing this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Hope and Saddness

Disclaimer: Charmed is what I don't own. (my english teacher said to use sentence variety)

A/N:OK Rissey is at the manor. What is going to happen next?...Wait, why am I asking you? I'm writing this story(he he)! I, pretty much, am not planning ahead as I go and it seems to be going fine. So I just write as it come out my brain. I this chapter we will find out one charmed power Rissey has. I hope you enjoy and please if you have any questions(cause I know my writing can be confusing) do not hesitate to ask. Just write it in a review and I will answer you in an author's note.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Phoebe was giving Rissey a tour of the house. Memories greeted Rissey in every room. She was happier than she had been in months. It felt so good to be in a place of comfort.

"This is my room," Phoebe said as she opened her bedroom door.

Rissey used to spend a lot of time here. She and her mother would come her and it would seem like they were in there own apartment. They would watch movies and eat pizza. She would run in crying from thunder when she was young and as she got older she cried about the cruelty of middle school.

"I like it," said Rissey.

"Thanks, I try," repiled Phoebe. "Alright that's it."

Rissey noticed that she didn't show her the attic. This was a sign to her that Phoebe did not completely trust her. She was sure of this for, in the first time in months, Rissey's empathy kicked in. She was overwhelmed with joy. Her charmed powers had not been working for awhile. It felt so good to use them again. She didn't notice the grin on her face.

But Phoebe did. "What are you smiling about?"

Rissey was so deep in her thoughts she had forgotten where she was and was surprised by Phoebe's voice. "Oh, nothing."

"It's nice to see you smile. You always look so sad or angry."

Tears formed in Rissey's eyes. 'It's nice to see you smile.' Phoebe always said that to her when she would come home from a hard day at the newspaper.

"What's that matter?" Phoebe asked when see saw the tears.

"Nothing," Rissey replied as she tried to wipe them away.

"Rissey, I know we just met, but I feel connected to you and I know you feel it too. I just wish you would open up to me, and maybe I could help you. I really want to, and I will try my best to do whatever I have to do to fight this evil I know you're facing."

Rissey looked her right in the eyes. She and Chris had discussed this. This sister's couldn't know, not even Phoebe. "I wish I could tell you, you have no idea how much I wish I could." She turned to smoke and poofed away.

'I can't believe I lost her,' thought Phoebe sadly.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Rissey was sitting at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, knees up to chest, calling Chris.

He orbed in. "Hey Rissey, what's up?"

She stood up and faced him(which was hard considerer he was a foot and a half taller than herself). "I can't do this. It hurts too much. I can't take it. Whenever I see them, whenever they smile. I'd rather go back and die like the rest of them."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" Chris yelled. He noticed this scared her and he lowered his voice. "Look, I know how hard it is, trust me I know, but it will get better, you will get used to it. I did."

"You got used to it beacause they found out about you. You don't have to keep every part of your life a secret. I have to keep everything a secret. I can't even tell Mom. When Dad died we became closer than ever. She's the most important person in my life and it kills me not to be able to talk to her."

"I know. You know how close me and Mom were it kills me that I can't talk to her about everything like I used to, but the pain will never go away, but it will get less. You can't give up. We just started. You need to be there to see if you can get a lead on who turns Wyatt. Please Rissey I can't do this alone anymore."

Rissey paused. "Just let me think about it," and she poofed away.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Rissey poofed back in her hotel room. She threw her backpack againist the wall. Then walked over to it adn threw everything out but stopped when she came across the last happy photograph as a family. They were all in the park. Piper and Leo were standing behind Chris and Wyatt, Phoebe was standing next to them. Rissey was in front of her and Phoebe's hands were on her shoulders. Paige was next to them with Henry, there twins Heather and Micheal were in front of them. The twins were named after Paige's adoptive parents. Billie was next to them with her husband Brian, and there baby girl Christy, after Billie's sister. And finally Darryel was next to her with Shelia and Darryel Jr. . She clutched the picture to her chest and cried uncontrolably. She cried herself to sleep.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

A/N: Did you learn anything? If you have any question about the future couples and children and such ask in a review. Also I need help. I don't know when the sisters should find out about Rissey and how. So if you have any ideas let me know. And I was kinda think they should learn about her in the next chapter but I don't know.

OPINIONS PLEASE!


	8. A Scrying and a Finding

Disclaimer:I don't own it!

A/N: Ok, the moment we have all been waiting for(or at least some of us). The moment where the sister find out who Rissey is. How will they react? How do they find out? Well read it and see! Jeez! Oh, and I am 100 **NOT** going to make Rissey and Chris fall in love that is gross! They are cousins! And he is like 21 and she is 14. Vomit at the thought. So no worries to anyone about that.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rissey woke up on the floor of her hotel room still clinging to the photograph. She looked down at it. She could remember the day so clearly. It was a beautiful July day and they all decided to spend the day at Golden Gate Park for a picnic. Victor had taken the picture. There was a dark spot in the background. It was Bianca. She was late, as usual. Rissey smiled at the memory.

She didn't want to go back and die like the rest of them. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to be near her family. Even if they didn't know they were her family.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Chris was worried. He was scared at what Rissey may do. He remembered once, right after the sisters had died, Rissey let her emotions get the best of her and she almost killed an innocent. After that day Billie had to strip Rissey's powers for a month and lock her in the attic. Even with Rissey's powers stripped she was in her demon form. That was creepy. She had only been in her demon form once when she was ten and her demonic powers grew very powerful. And before they didn't even know she had a demon form. It scared them all, but not as much as it scared Rissey. She tried never to use her demonic powers. She only "poofed" when nessacary, but used it more often as she got older. She hated her demonic powers and when she learned she actullay looked like a demon she wanted to strip her powers. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that it would strip her charmed powers as well.

Chris always felt sorry for Rissey. Rissey always felt like the odd ball of the family. The family all loved her, but she just never felt like she could truly live up to the Halliwell name because of her demon half. She never let that stop her though. She was always eager and willing to tag along on a vaquish. But she was never the same after they died.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Paige was trying to get his attention. "Hello, Chris? Are you in there?" Paige said waving her hand in front of his face.

Chirs was shaken from his thoughts. "Oh! Paige! Sorry I was daydreaming. What you need?"

Phoebe was wondering if you could think of anything to help her look for that girl. She wants to find her."

"Maybe I can find something. Why does she wanna find her?"

"She thinks that maybe she might have information on who turns Wyatt."

"Why does she think that?" Chris asked now alert to what Paige was saying.

"Well, she knows she is holding information from her and it could be the keys to who turns Wyatt. Rissey dosen't happen to look familiar, does she?"

"No," Chris answered too quickly, "but I think I may have something for Phoebe to scry with." He pulled Rissey's athame from his backpocket. "I found this in the hall. She must have dropped it."

Paige took it from him. "Werid, I don't think anyone would leave something like this. Oh well. Thanks Chris," she said as she walked away.

Chris knew this was a bad idea, but he had to find Rissey. He wasn't her charge, he couldn't sense her when he wanted to, only when she wanted to be sensed. He needed to find her to make sure she was safe and he would do anything

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Rissey was cleaning up her hotel room from the rampage the previous night. Jeez, she had a temper. There was a knock at the door. She knew who it was. It was only a matter of time before they found her. Srying probably, but what would they use? Oh, Chris must have given them the athame. She walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Who is the only person who knows where you are?" she heard Phoebe's voice say.

Rissey undid all the locks and opened the door to relize her future mother holding her athame. "Missing something?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh," Rissey tried to sound surprised, "how about to keep it for awhlie?"

"Why?"

"It's very handy for demon killing, and I won't need it for awhile." Phoebe opens her mouth to ask 'why?" again but Rissey stops her. "Don't ask, please just take it for awhile I really need to not have it with me right now."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Phoebe notices that the room is messy. "What happened in here?"

"I went on a bit of a rampage last night."

"Oh, okay. Do you need help cleaning?"

She was about to say no but she knew Phoebe wanted to stay here. "Sure."

Phoebe began to walk around the room. She saw candy bar wrappers, extra clothes, a book, and an ankle strap for the athame. She walked over to the dresser and saw a picture turned face down. On the back it said "My Family" in very pretty writing. She knew that hand writng. Because that hand writing was her own. She turned the picture over and was shocked to she her family. Chris and Wyatt were older, Piper and Paige were older. LEO WAS OLDER! There was some guy and two kids with Paige, Darryl and his wife and son were there. Some blonde women was next to a man holding a baby. But what cought her eye the most was she was with Rissey, her hands were on her shoulders.

"Rissey?" Phoebe called her over to her.

"Yeah," said Rissey as she turned toward Phoebe.

Phoebe showed her the picture. Rissey mentally scolded herself. She should have put the picture away. Why was she so stupid.

"Rissey, are you my daughter?"

Rissey looked down. "Yes," she said quietly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A/N: How will Phoebe react? You tell me. I have no idea if Phoebe should embrace it or freak out. Tell me, tell me.

Until next time JEWEL88.


	9. I'm Gonna Comfort and Yell

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some books and a great DVD collection.

A/N:Thanks for giving me ideas for this chapter. I've decided she would be calm and cool around Rissey but when she is with Piper and Paige she is going to freak. I'm good at writing freak-outs.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Phoebe was in shock. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I came here to help Chris and I planned on not coming in contact with you guys, but I got caught by that demon and you saved me. I was gonna try to stay away from you, but you were too smart you knew I was hurting and you wouldn't stay away. Chris told me not to tell but now you know and I'm soooooo sorry I didn't tell you," Rissey took a breath.

Phoebe just stared. _'How could I not know?' _she thought. We look exactly alike. Phoebe embraced her. "Oh my gosh, Rissey I'm sorry I didn't relize it before. I should have known I'm sorry." Phoebe knew this must be hard for Rissey. It was like when she went to the 70's and saw her own mother and couldn't do anything.

Rissey felt much better now that her secret was out. She could be held by her mother; something she was wishing for for a year. She would always wish--after her mom died--if she could hug her just one more time and now she had it. "It's not your fault. We didn't want you to know."

They seperated from the hug. "Come on, lets go to the manor."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

The car ride was silent, and when they got to the manor Phoebe asked her to sit on the couch so she could tell her sisters and that she would be right down.

Phoebe came into the attic feeling many emotions. Confusion, motherly pride, saddness, but mostly anger, anger toward Chris. In the attic Paige, Piper and Chris were all talking. "Chris, just the person I wanted to see."

"What's up Phoebe?"

"What's up? What's up! I'll tell you what's up! Rissey is my daughter and you did not feel obligated to tell me!"

Paige and Piper gasped.

"WHAT?" asked Paige.

"Yeah. I was at Rissey's hotel room, saw a picture it said my family, and you know what it was us! Us and are future family which looks very interesting."

"She told you?" asked Chris.

"No, I asked and she said yes. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me!" demanded Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I couldn't tell you. I knew if you knew you would want to protect her and not let her do what she has to do."

"You're right. I do want to protect her, but I know she is here to do something and I would not get in the way of that."

"Phoebe-"

"No, don't even Chris."

"Okay, you two can fight later. Please Phoebe back up tell us what you're going to do," said Piper.

"I don't know, it's different with you and Chris. Chris is a man he knows how to live. Rissey is a child she is hurt and vunerable."

"How come my child from the future hasn't come," Paige asked.

"Paige, enjoy your time alone. You are gonna miss it," said Phoebe remembering the picture.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say a picture is worth a thousand words."

"Okay people please!" said Piper. "We need to concenrate on our current situation."

"Well, I want to get to know Rissey better," said Phoebe.

"Yeah like how she got that name," said Paige.

"Why don't you do that why we talk to my son," said Piper.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Rissey was playing with the hem of her shrit. She was wearing her clothes from yesterday, she was sweaty and her hair was greasey. _Great impression you're making Riss. I wonder what Mom thinks of me. Does she hate me? No, that's ridicule, Mom couldn't hate anyone._ She heard foot-steps. She knew it was Phoebe. The other were yelling at Chris.

"Hey," Phoebe said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Rissey turned to face her. "Hey."

Phoebe sat down next to her. "You wanna talk?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Why didn't you come to us when you first got here? We could've helped you."

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would hurt too much to see you, or you guys would think I was evil."

"That's not true you could have come here."

"I know, But my thinking has been foggey lately and my powers are out if control. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't do it buy myself anymore. I'm too weak I can handle," Rissey sobbed.

Phoebe held her. "Rissey you are as strong as you think you are, and I know you are. You don't have to do ot alone anymore. I will help you I promise I will make everything okay," she soothed.

"I love you, Mom," Rissey got out between her tears.

"I love you too, Rissey. And I'm gonna make everything okay," Phoebe said this but she didn't know. Could she make everything okay? She was gonna try though. For Rissey.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A/N: Okay Chapter 9. Next chapter is Piper and Paige yell at Chris. Some more mother/daughter bonding and if I can add it somewhere I may put who Rissey's father is.

YAY ME! AND YAY MY REVIEWERS!


	10. A Little Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did you would be watching it, not reading it.

A/N: Okay, yelling at Chris and Rissey's other charmed power in this chapter. I know it's killing you guys about who the father is but I cant' say yet cause I'm not all that sure, but I will tell you who he is when I have decided. ENJOY!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Okay, Chris. If you have a good explaination for why you hid it from us you can tell us now and we can end this conversation," said Piper as she and Paige were circling Chris who was sitting in an old rocking-chair.

"We thought you guys would hide stuff from me so I needed someone from the inside in case you guys had information I need. The little things can mean a lot," Chris said trying to defend himself.

"Not a very good explaination to me. What do you think Piper?" Paige asked.

"Chris, you have to believe we will tell you everything. We are your family," Piper said bending down to Chris' eye level at the chair.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to protect Rissey. She is the only one left. We have to work harder, the future has gotten worse. And I want to protect the only living family member I have left."

Piper and Paige both put on a face of concern. "Chris," said Paige, "how bad is your time?"

His face was grave and distant. "Worse then you could possible ever imagine."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Phoebe and Rissey were still sitting on the couch. They just broke away from there hug.

"Rissey, I'm here to protect you now. I know there are bad things in your time, but I'm here now to help you to make that future better," said Phoebe. She could feel Rissey getting to be more comfortable. Rissey was still had internal pain, but she could tell it was helping her to be with her now.

"I'm so glad I don't have to hide it from you anymore. I felt terrible lying to you."

"Oh, it's okay, you thought it was best to hide it from us."

"It was stupid. I should have known you could help. I was just so scared I couldn't think straight."

"Stop, don't talk about it anymore. It's over, you're safe now. I'm here and I'm gonna make everything alright. I promise."

This made Rissey feel so good. Even if her mother was younger and less mature in this time she was still her mother and she knows how to make her feel better. "I know you will."

Phoebe smiled. "So is there any future information you can share?"

"Mom, I can't tell you who Dad is. And I can't tell you my birthday, but it won't be much longer now. I do have to say that it is after Paige's wedding."

"Do I have you before Paige has her twins?"

"Yeah. Why does that matter?"

"I wanna go in order."

They laugh. "Well, you do, you don't have to worry about that."

"So, do you have powers?"

"Besides 'poofing'?

"Yeah like what charmed powers you have, what other demonic powers you have and where you got them."

"Mom, you will learn it when you learn it."

"Okay, okay. Can you at least tell me your other powers?"

"Yeah. Beside poofing I have energy balls." Rissey didn't want to mention the demonic form she could take. She didn't want to freak Phoebe into not having her.

"And charmed powers?"

"Well, I have empathy and freezing."

"Are you any good?"

"I'm alright. My charmed powers have been a little crazy latley. At least my empathy I just got it back yesterday. That's why I was so happy."

"What do you mean they've been crazy?"

"My empathy just shut down and when it did I didn't even want to see if my freezing power worked. I was too scared it wouldn't so I just haven't used it. I'm still too scared to see."

"Well if something is wrong we will try to fix it."

"Great."

"Come on, let's go to the attic. Don't you wanna see Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper?"

Rissey nodded as they went upstairs

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Not very eventful but you learned some stuff. I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen the next chapter. Someone finds out who turns Wyatt, but why can't they tell everyone else? Find out next time on YOU LOOK FAMILIAR!


	11. I Know but it's Impossible To Tell You

Disclaimer: I don't own the show that I am writing about.

A/N: Okay, like I said in the last chapter someone finds out who turns Chris, but they can't tell everyone, why? Well read and find out! Here we go chapter 11.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Phoebe woke up the next morning. Rissey had slept on the couch next to her bed, but when she turned to look at her all she saw was the blanket, pillow, and notepad. She picked up the notepad.

Mom,

I got a lead on a new power growing in the underworld. I'll try to be back soon. Please don't worry, I've done this a hundred times.

- Rissey

Phoebe sighed and went down to get some breakfast. Paige, Piper, Leo, and Wyatt were already there.

"Good morning," said Phoebe.

"Morning," said Piper.

"Where's Rissey?" asked Paige.

"She left a note saying she got a lead on a growing power in the underworld." repiled Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Leo, " that's what I came down to tell you guys. The other Elders sense a demonic power surge in the underworld."(A/N: How many times have we heard this out of Leo's mouth?"

"I wonder if that's where Chris is," said Piper. "Chris! Chris!"

Chris orbed in. "Yeah," he said.

"Were you tracking the big-bad new demons?" asked Paige.

"Nope, Rissey said she would handle it," he said.

"Alright just checking," said Phoebe. "I've gotta get to work. When Rissey comes back tell her to stop by the newspaper."

"Will do," said Piper as Phoebe left.

"I have to go too. New temp job. What do you think of syrup topper?" said Paige.

"What is a syrup topper?" asked Leo.

"Someone who put the tops on syrup bottles."

"Good luck," said Piper, "and have fun." And then Piage left as well. "Well, I guess you've got to get going too Leo. See ya."

"Piper," he said, "we still need to talk. I want to clip my wings for you. Now is a perfect time too. With Chris on the way you need more help."

"Leo, you know I still love, but now is not the best time to think about this. We need to make sure Wyatt dosen't turn evil. After all the chaos is over and done with we can talk about this."

"Okay, you're right." Leo orbed away.

Piper sighed, picked up Wyatt from his high-chair and walked into the living room.

Rissey poofed in the room sweating and breathing heavily. Rissey was so relized to see Piper. "Aunt Piper, I know who is trying to turn Wyatt evil."

"Wyatt, orb to your room," Wyatt orbed away. "Who is it Rissey?"

"It's the new demonic power I had the lead on. I heard them talking they want Wyatt as there leader new leader. They call themselves-," but she stopped.

"Rissey, why did you stop who is it?" Piper asked urgently.

Rissey grabbed the back of her neck and fell to the ground. When she fell Piper saw behind her a darklighter but he didn't have a cross-bow, he had a blow-dart. Before Piper could blow him up he dark-orbed.

Piper immediately bent down beside Rissey. There was a dart in her neck. She put Rissey's head in her lap; careful to avoid the dart. "Chris!" she yelled. "Chris!"

He orbed in and immediatkey saw Rissey. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"She poofed in and she said she found out who turned Wyatt, but then a darklighter came in and put a dart in her neck."

Chris picked up Rissey and put her on the couch. "Call Leo."

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled very loudly.

He orbed down. "What's the matter?"

"A darklighter got her with a dart, heal her," Chris said.

"Wait the dart could be poison to you guys I'll get it," said Piper.

"No, it's probably poison to witches that's why they used it on Rissey," said Leo. He took out the dark, put it on the table, and began to heal her(A/N:I know he can't heal demons but work with me). Once he was finished Rissey began to glow and she was covered in golden light, and once the light disappeared Rissey was still there, but she was much, much younger.

"Oh no," said Piper, "what did that dart do?"

"Is she alive?" asked a worried Chris.

"Yeah, she's just-" said Leo.

"Young," finished Piper.

"Okay, well guys do whatever you think is nessacarry, and I'm gonna go check with the other Elders," Leo grabbed the dart and orbed away.

"What do we do?" asked Piper.

"Hope she dosen't wake up?" said Chris.

"Okay, we'll go with that one," said Piper. "Was Rissey a hard child?"

"No, none of us were, but you know little kids."

"Yeah."

Little Rissey's eyes sleepishly opened. "Aunt Piper?"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A/N: Why can't Rissey tell them who turns Wyatt evil? SHE'S FOUR! I'll explain the dart in the next chapter. Also how will Paige, Piper, and especially Phoebe handle a young Rissey? Find out soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYZ!


	12. Cookies and a Hurt Leg

Disclaimer:This is what I don't own: Charmed.

A/N: Okay, so Rissey is a little kid. Will this effect her mind? Her memory? How will Phoebe react to having to take care of a young child? Read on it's all in the chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and you guys will find out about Rissey's father soon. Not in this chapter, but soon.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Yes Rissey, I'm here," said Piper as she bent down to Rissey's level on the couch.

Rissey sat up. "What happened?" Rissey said in a high, childishly voice(A/N:DUH).

"A demon attacked you. Are you okay honey?"

"I think so." Rissey looked down at her clothes. They were way to big. She was wearing her leather demon clothes and the almost engulfed her. "What am I wearing."

Piper and Chris just seemed to relize this as well. "Oh, Chris I think some us our old clothes are in t he basement. See if there are any that might fit her."

Chris went to the basement.

"Auntie Piper?"

"Yes Rissey."

"Where is Auntie Paige and Mommy?"

"They are at work. Rissey, what is the last thing you remeber?"

"I remember Mommy tucking me in and me going to bed."

Chris came back in. "I got some," he said carrying a yellow sweat-shirt and jeans.

"They may be big, but they will do," said Piper. "Rissey why don't you go change into these clothes that fit."

"Okay!" said Rissey. She grabbed the clothes and ran to the upstairs bathroom.

"As far as I can tell that is Rissey, but its like she went to sleep in her bed and woke up her," said Piper.

Suddenly Paige burst through the door, syrup covering her hair. "Don't ask," was all she said when she saw Chris and Piper.

"Wait, Paige," said Piper.

"What?"

"We have a situation," said Chris.

"What?"

"Rissey got hit by some werid dart and now she is four," said Piper.

"What!"

"Yeah, she is upstairs changing and play along; she thinks she's in her time. And don't worry Leo is checking the dart. We'll call Phoebe later. And we have to turn her back soon because she says she found out who turned Wyatt evil."

Piage opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"Auntie Paige!" exclaimed Rissey as she came down the stairs. The pants were past her feet and the sleeves were past her hands. Rissey ran up tp Piage and hugged her, but pulled back. "You're sticky."

"I know, I had a situation at work. I have to go shower. I'll be out soon," said Piage as she went up the stairs.

"Come here Rissey," said Piper. Rissey walked over to Piper. Piper cuffed Rissey's pants and rolled up the sleeves. "There, now they kinda fit," Piper smiled.

Chris smiled at this. His mother was always so great to everyone. And always so loving to children. He couldn't wait to go back to the changed future and see her healthy and happy and alive. Chris stopped himself. _Don't look ahead,_ he thought. _Things could happen._

"Auntie Piper, when do you think Mommy will be home?"

"Well, I'm about to call her. While I do that you can have some cookies."

"Yay!" exclaimed Rissey as she ran toward the kitchen.

"Chris why don't you go see what you can find out about this new evil," said Piper.

"You read my mind," said Chris and he then orbed away.

Piper came into the kitchen to see Rissey sitting at the kitchen table. "Auntie Piper, why is the house so different, and where is everybody?"

"Well, Rissey the house is differnet and I don't really know how to explain it. And everyone is going to be out for awhile."

"Oh, okay. Whatever you say Auntie."

Piper handed Rissey a plate of cookies. "Here you go. Now I'm gonna call your mommy okay?"

Rissey nodded.

Piper grabbed the phone and dialed Phoebe's office.

"Phoebe Halliwel," she answered.

"Hi Phoebe."

"Hi Piper, what's up?"

"We have a bit of a situation."

"What? What's the matter."

"Well Rissey was spying on that new evil and apparently they turn Wyatt, but they must have found out so they got a darklighter to put a dart in her neck. So now we don't know who the new evil is, and Rissey is now four."

"What?"

"Yeah, and she's not scared, which is good, but we need her to be fourteen again to know about the evil. And she keeps asking for you so can you get over here?"

"I'll get there as soon as I can, but-,"

Rissey opened the door to the laundry room where Piper had gone so Rissey wouldn't hear her. "Auntie Piper, what are you doing in the laundry room?"

Phoebe could here Rissey's voice on the other end. Her heart melted. "I'll be there in a minute."

They hung up. "That was your mom, she will be here soon."

"Okay!" she said enthusicasticlly.

"What do you want to do until Mommy comes home?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Go look at the Book?" Rissey smiled.

"Oh, I don't think we should." But it was too late Rissey was already running toward the stairs. Piper heard a bump and Rissey crying. Piper rushed to go see Rissey's lying on the stairs.

"I tripped," Rissey cried.

Piper picked her up. "It's okay Rissey," Piper soothed. Piper rocked Rissey back and fourth. Piper pulled up Rissey's jean legs a saw a bruise. "Oh, it's not that bad."

Phoebe came through the front door and saw them. "What happened?" Phoebe asked as she walked over.

"She fell on the stairs," said Piper.

Rissey looked up from where her head was on Piper's shoulder. Her face brighten immediately. "Mommy!" she exclaimed. She moved from Piper's arms to Phoebe's arms.

Phoebe grabbed her. Rissey hugged her around her neck and Phoebe hugged back. "It's like you've been gone a bazillion years," said Rissey.

Phoebe smiled. "Well, I'm here now."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N:Okay I know the last few chapter haven't been real exciting, but there is going to be a lot soon. I promise! Oh, I meant to explain the dart but I didn't find a good spot to bring that in. This chapter was just how Rissey is as a little kid. More soon, promise. REVIEW!


	13. The Dart

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed! BOO!

A/N:Okay I'm gonna explain the dart and the sisters have to handle a four-year old Rissey. How will they handle it? Read on and see!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rissey clung to Phoebe. "I'm so glad you're home, Mommy! I missed you!"

Phoebe hugged her tighter. "I missed you too."

Piper smiled. She knew how much her sister wants a child. And she knew Rissey was living proof. This made Phoebe happy, which made Piper happy.

"Rissey," said Phoebe. "Why don't you go in they kitchen while Aunt Piper and I have a talk, okay?"

"Okay," said Rissey as she hopped down and ran to the kitchen.

"Okay, what do you know about the dart?" asked Phoebe.

As if on cue Leo orbed in. "I found out about the dart," he said.

Paige came down the stairs with a towel on her head. "Tell us about it," said Paige.

"Well, in demons, it's suppose to decrease your age until you ceaese to exist, but in Rissey's case and her charmed blood her body will fight it and eventually she will be back to normal. But until that happens Rissey will become random ages until she is fourteen. When she turns that age she will have all the memories of everything that has happened at that time on how her timeline is now. The one where Wyatt is evil."

"Wow," said Piper.

"How long will she stay each age?" asked Phoebe.

"I have no idea," said Leo.

"Why was it a darklighter?" asked Phoebe.

"My guess is that they want to cover themselves, and they don't want to be tracked," he said.

"Well, that's okay. All we have to do is keep Rissey safe and Wyatt safe and then when Rissey is back to normal we can kill the evil and save Wyatt," proclaimed Paige.

"Yeah, I think she should be fine in like a week," said Leo. "And her age will change a lot one minute she could be two, then eighty-seven."

"Okay, werid but I think we can handle it for a little while," said Paige.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Leo.

"In the kitchen," replied Phoebe.

"Bring her in here. I want to see the scar on her neck," said Leo.

"Okay, but play along with her. She thinks you're her uncle," said Phoebe. "Rissey!" she yelled out. "Come on out, grown up talk is over!"

Rissey skipped out. Her face brightened when she saw Leo. She ran into his arms. "Uncle Leo!" she exclaimed.

Leo picked her up and smiled. "Hey Rissey. What are you doing?"

"I was eatin a cookie!" Rissey smiled.

"Yum," he said. "What happened to your neck?" he asked playing dumb very well.

"I got hurtted by a darklighter," she said.

"Why did he do that?" Leo asked.

Rissey thought very hard. "I can't remember."

"Well, that's okay because it looks fine," he said.

Phoebe let out a deep breath she didn't relize she was holding in. "Baby," she said taking Rissey from Leo's arms, "I bet you are tired after all they chaos going on today."

As if on cue Rissey yawned and put her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Someone's tired," Paige said.

"Yeah. You need a nap," said Phoebe. "I'll tuck you in my bed." She began to go up the stairs. "I'll be right back down," she said over her shoulder.

Phoebe walked up the stairs, into her room, and she placed Rissey on her bed. Phoebe sat down beside her. Phoebe pulled a blanket around her. "Try to get some sleep. If you need anything come and get me." She gentlely kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Mommy," Rissey said as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too," Phoebe said as she closed the door.

Phoebe ran back down the stairs. "Where are Leo and Paige?" she asked when she saw Paige and Leo were gone.

"They went to magic school to make sure there isn't anymore information on the dart," answered Piper.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Phoebe paused and smiled. "I can't wait to be a mom for real. She just depends on me so much and loves me. I feel the same for her."

"It won't be too long now. I know you can't wait to be a mom."

Phoebe smiled.

There was a boom from upstairs. Phoebe and Piper looked at each and ran up stairs, and opened Phoebe's bedroom door. They thought they would see a four-year old Rissey, they saw a twenty-five year old Rissey.

"I guess we know what Leo meant about the age changing," said Piper.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: HAHA funny. Yay! We know about the dart, but now they get to talk to a twenty-five year old Rissey. Read next chapter! Please review.


	14. Future Stuff

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed. Well, I own a few of the books, but that dosen't count for much.

A/N:Thanks to all of my reviews. I love it when I open my e-mail and see a review. Anyway, the sisters get to talk to a twenty-five year old Rissey.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The now twenty-five year old Rissey, started to stir in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Phoebe and Piper she started to scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Piper and Phoebe covered their ears. "What is the matter with you?" asked Piper once the screaming had stopped.

"You guys are suppose to be dead!" she screamed.

"Rissey, it is us. Your fourteen year old self came here found out about the evil that turns Wyatt, got hit by a dart that turns you random ages until you're fourteen again. How old are you anyway?" asked Phoebe

"Twenty-five," Rissey replied. She walked up to them and examnied their faces. "It really is you," she said with a smile forming. She hugged them both tightly. "It's so go to see you guys," she said.

"It's to see you too honey," said Phoebe before they let go.

"This is amazing!" Rissey gleed. For the first time she look down at her clothes. The child sized jeans were very tight, but the sweatshirt fight nicely as a belly shirt on her fit body.

"What is the last thin you remeber?" asked Piper as Phoebe got a pair of jeans for Rissey from her closet.

Rissey thought. "Going to sleep in my apartment. I just moved to New York and it was kinda late."

"Why'd you move to New York?" Phoebe asked as she handed Rissey the jeans.

"Well, San Fransico is nothing but a wasteland now. Nobody is left, so I decided to just get away from it all," she said. "Excuse me while I change," she said before leaving for the bathroom.

Paige and Leo orbed back in. "Find anything?" asked Piper.

"Nope, I guess we just have to wait for the dart to wear off by its self," said Paige.

"Where is she now?" asked Leo.

"In the bathroom. She is now twenty-five,"said Piper.

"Okay, that's good at least she isn't de-aging," said Paige.

Rissey walked back into Phoebe's bedroom. "Aunt Paige!" she said delighted and hugged her. "Uncle Leo!" she exclaimed and hugged him too. "Wow, I am in the past."

"I know, Rissey, you and Phoebe should go look in the Book of Shadows and see if she remebers what that new evil is by a picture," said Leo.

"Alright," said Phoebe, "let's go Rissey," she said as they headed upstairs.

Chris orbed in. "Sorry, I couldn't find anything about the new evil. And if I mentioned it to a deom they would freak-out and shimmer away," he said.

"That's okay Chris," said Piper. "You tired your best."

"Where is Rissey now?" he asked.

"Up stairs. She is now twenty-five," said Paige.

"Great, that's just great," he said sarcasticlly.

Leo heard a jingle. "I'm being summoned," he said then orbed away.

"This is going to be one hell of a week," said Piper looking at her sister and future son.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Phoebe and Rissey were standing by the Book.

"No. No. No. No," Rissey said every time they pasted a different demon. Phoebe got to Belathazor. They both paused. "No," Rissey said quietly after awhile.

They got to the end of the Book. "I guess they're not in here," said Phoebe.

"I wish I could remember, I'm sorry," said Rissey.

"It's not your fault. Only your fourteen year old self will remember."

Rissey started walking around the attic. "I can't believe I'm here. I haven't been in the manor in like twelve years, since I was thirteen."

"Wow," said Phoebe. "I can't believe we let the future get that bad."

"Well instead of trying to stop Wyatt you guys were trying to make him good. That was your down-fall."

"Yeah, that sound like us."

"We all thought that would be a good idea at first, even the Elders. The worse he got the harder we all tried. Then we knew he wouldn't come back to our side because he killed you guys, then Leo, then everyone else. The only ones left was me, Chirs, and a friend you guys meet soon. Then Chris went to the future, the friend took care of me, but he got her too. I've been running ever since. It won't be long before he gets me too."

"No,"said Phoebe,"we will make sure Wyatt stays good. We won't let him kills anyone, espcially you."

Rissey began to tear up. "I've missed you so much Mom. After Wyatt took over the manor I couldn't even keep a picture of you guys. I forgot what you looked like," she sobbed. "It's been so hard being alone, and I don't want to get close to anyone cause I don't know if they'll die or whatever. Sometimes I just wanna die," Rissey fell to her knees.

Phoebe bent down beside her and embraced her. "I know you do," Phoebe said as Rissey squeezed her tighter. Phoebe pulled her out so she could see face her. "I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make sure your future is better."

"I know, and you always kept your promises," Rissey said wiping her eyes.

They both stood up, but Phoebe held on to Rissey's arms. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" asked Phoebe. "You're not to steady on your feet."

"Don't worry. I've never been steady on my feet."

"I'm sure you're just as bad on your feet as I am, but please sit down," said Phoebe as she lead Rissey to a couch and made her sit down.

"It's just a lot to take in at once. I mean I've been running around the country all by my self for years and then all of a sudden I'm back home and I'm talking to my mother. I'm still trying to handle."

Something clicked in Phoebe's head. "After we died and Chris went to the futrue do you think your fourteen year old self would feel like this?"

"Worse, I'm sure," replied Rissey. "After you all died my powers went crazy and when I finally got them out of control I went nuts. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I cried every minute of everyday. The only time I got a feeling of closer was two years later, when I was sixteen. If I saw you when I was fourteen I would freak-out. I would act alright, but I would want to keep my distance even though I want to badly be close to you."

"I knew it. I'm trying to be close but you are so distance."

"Yeah, fourteen year old me had no idea what was going on in my head. When I'm fourteen again make sure to tell her about you when you were fourteen. That will work for sure."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as my name is Patrica Prudence Halliwell."

Phoebe smiled. "I like that name."

"Me too, so don't change it."

"I won't."

Rissey streched and put her hands behind her head. "So what age am I going to be next?"

"We don't know. First you were four, now your twenty-five. Who knows what will be next."

"Interesting.Interesting."

"Isn't it."

"Yep. Werid, you think we would have tons of stuff to talk about, but everything I want to tell you I can't. You know future stuff."

"Yeah, but can you ell me some stuff."

"About?"

"Can you tell me about your dad?"

Rissey sighed and lended back on the couch. She waited a moment. "You loved him. He loved you. You were the perfect couple and when you guys had me you said your relationship got even stronger. You guys loved me and you were the best parents. I really can't tell you anymore then that. I don't want to screw up the good parts of the future."

"I understand, but is he a demon? I mean you are half-demon."

"I can't tell you, Mom. But I have to say, demons were scared of my witch side and witches were scared of my demon side, and you guys never made me feel that way. You always made me feel like I was a normal kid. I'm so glad for that."

"Thank you. I needed to know that I will be a good parent."

"You're the best."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A/N: Intrepet the conversation between Phoebe and Rissey the way you want. The next chapter will contian a conversation between Chris and twenty-five year old Rissey. YAY! I love this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Demon Dearest

Disclaimer: I kinda own the character Rissey but nothing else.

A/N:Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter there is a conversation between Rissey and Chris. What will they talk about? Why future stuff of course. And possible they will talk about Rissey's dear old Dad. ENJOY!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rissey and Phoebe were still sitting on the couch when Chris came in. "Hey, am I interupting?" he asked.

Rissey stood up. "Wow, you look just like I remeber," said Rissey then she hugged Chris.

Chris smiled. They seperated. "I actually wanted to talk to you Rissey," said Chris.

"Sure," said Rissey.

"I'll be in the living room to give you guys some privacy," said Phoebe. She then went downstairs.

"I don't stop it do I?" he asked once Phoebe was out of hearing range.

"No, you don't."

Chris hung down his head in shame.

"But only because in the timeline I grew up in you come to the future and don't come to the sisters."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So, what do you think of it here?"

"I love it. I can't believe you can handle everything going on in this time."

"Well the demons come more often in our time--"

"No, I mean the question the pushing to learn about the future."

"Well, after awhile they knew that I can't tell them anything."

"Well, Mom really wants to know about Dad, and I know that she really wants to know who he is, but she dosen't know all the pain that comes with that. And I kinda want to tell her."

"Rissey, you know we can't do that, and who knows maybe us making sure Wyatt is good will alter."

"Maybe, but Wyatt turning evil had nothing to do with how Dad died. I just wanna tell her _'Don't let him take that energy ball for us.'_ And I still feel like it's my fault."

"What? That's ridicule."

"Well, if I didn't come up to the attic, Mom wouldn't come over to me, and the demon wouldn't have threwn the energy ball that way, and Dad wouldn't have ran in front of it to save us."

"Rissey, it's not your fault and it never was your fault and it never will be your fault."

"That's what Mom said too. I really miss him though. I mean I only knew him for eight years but I can remember everything we ever did together."

Chris put his arm around his cousin. "I miss Cole too. We all do, or did, or will--"

"I know what you mean." Rissey sighed. "But you can't stop me from telling her the one thing I have to prevent."

Chris looked into her eyes. "No way Rissey, it's apart of you. It's your blood even if you weren't born with that blood it is your family blood."

"Some demon kidnapped me in the middle of the night, a day after I was born, took me to the underworld and injected some of Dad's demon blood into me. Mom said that before I got injected I would just be a witch' since Dad stripped his powers in Limbo. But some freak demon saved some of Dad's demonic blood and injected into his kid! I don't want that! No one in this family deserves the burden of my demonic powers!"

"Aunt Phoebe was so happy to save Uncle Cole from Limbo after Piper told her he was there. She didn't care if he was a demon or not, and she dosen't care that her daughter is either."

"I just wanna make it easier for everyone, especially me. You can't stop me from telling them," she said as she turned and started to walk to the door.

"Wait, Rissey," he said as he began to follow.

Just as Rissey got to the doorway she doubled over in pain.

"Rissey," Chris asked with concern. "What's the matter?"

"She moaned and grabbed onto the door-frame. "I don't know," she said through the pain. She began to glow.

"Rissey! Rissey!" he yelled to her,but to was to late. Where twenty-five year old Rissey once stood there was now a small baby covered by the yellow sweat-shirt, the jeans were just lying there. He picked up the baby. "Oh, jeez. This is bad," he said to himself. "Mom! Phoebe! Paige!" he called down to them.

They all came up to the attic but stopped when they saw what Chris was holding.

"Is that who I think it is?" Paige asked.

"Yep," he said. "The one and only Rissey." He handed her to Phoebe. "Enjoy. I've got to go look on a lead in the underworld."

"About Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"About all of us," he said then orbed away.

Phoebe was in shock. In the past two hours she had been the mother of a twenty-five year old, and a four year old. Now she had to handle a baby. "How long do with have to do this?" she asked Piper.

"Leo said a week," answered Piper.

"That's just wonderful," said Phoebe.

"So, how old do you think she is this time?" asked Paige.

Phoebe inspected the young face carefully. "I would have to say only a few months."

"Yay!" Paige fake cheered. "Less sleep!"

Phoebe and Piper both rolled their eyes and began to walk down the stairs.

"I was just kidding," she defened herself as she followed them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N:Well, the Dad is out. What did you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Tell me. Anyway, in the next chapter we will see why Chris is in the underworld and chaos with baby Rissey! YAY! REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YA LOTS!


	16. Demon Cron, Baby Rissey

Disclaimer: I don't it. Charmed that is.

A/N: What is Chris doing? And how will the sisiters handle a baby Rissey?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chris saw a group of demons and walked up to him. He hoped the raddy old coat would hide his regular clothes. "Hey," he got the attention of the group.

The group turned and looked at him. "What you want?" a muscular demon asked.

"Which one of you do I go to about Belthazor blood?" Chris asked.

The muscular demon pushed the arm of another skinny demon. "Cron, this is your territory," he said to the skinny demon.

The skinny demon turned and walked over to him. "The name's Cron, what you need?"

"Are you the demon to go to for Belthazor blood?" Chris asked to him.

"I ain't selling. You're wasting your time," said Cron as he began to turn around.

"What do you benefit from having his blood?"

Cron turned around. "Belthazor is not dead, he is in Limbo. His precious witch will find a way to bring him back. Once they do the prophets predict that a baby will be born. A powerful source for good. Not a drop of demon blood in it. I'm gonna make sure that dosen't happen."

"How?"

"I have my ways," he said then shimmered away.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Phoebe was in her room, on her bed. Baby Rissey was alseep next to her. She changed her from the huge yellow sweat-shirt to a pink jumper that Piper had bought when they thought Wyatt was going to be a girl, but she hadn't gotten rid of.

Rissey was very peaceful when she slept. Phoebe put her finger in one of Rissey's fist. Rissey gripped her finger tightly. Phoebe smiled.

There was a light knock on the door. Phoebe turned to see Paige. "Knock, knock. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Paige walked over and sat on the bed next to Rissey. "Phoebe, don't," Paige said sternly.

"Don't what?" she asked confused.

"I know what you are doing. You are getting attached to this girl, no matter what age she is. You can't get to close. This kid has to go to her time soon, and you'll have to wait awhile before she is born."

"I know, but I can't help it." Phoebe smiled. "You know I saw how a picture that said 'My Family' in Rissey's hotel room."

Paige nodded.

"I saw your husband. He is cute. You are going to be a very happy women."

"Am I now?"

"Oh yeah. Your children are beautiful."

Paige smiled. "I hope the future turns out really good."

"Me too."

Baby Rissey began to whimper. Phoebe picked her up. "Ah, it's okay little Rissey. We won't let anyone get you," she rubbed there noses together and smiled.

Chris orbed in.

"Where have you been?" asked Paige.

"I was following a lead that went no where," he answered.

"So how close are we to finding this evil?" Paige asked, noticing Phoebe was to occupied in Rissey to even acknowledge Chris was there.

Chris pointed to Rissey. "As soon as she turns fourteen we will have are answer." He leaned in to look at her closely. "I'm surprised you guys have her quiet. She had terrible collic(A/N: When babies cry **_ALOT_**)."

"Collic? Rissey had that as a baby?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I will never forget it. No one in the house got any sleep for like three months," said Chris. "Paige and her husband almost moved out it got so bad."

"That's just something wonderful to look foward to," Paige said with a fake smile.

Rissey whimpered. Rissey tried to soothe her but she whimpered harder, and soon began to burst out in tears.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Paige asked Chris as she covered her ears.

"Rissey, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down, everything is alright," Phoebe soothed but Rissey just cryed harder.

"She needs a bottle," Chris said his ears covered as well. "That is her hungry cry."

"Okay," yelled Phoebe over Rissey's cries. "we can do that."

Phoebe carried Rissey down to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and pulled out one of Wyatt's bottles. She gave it to Rissey, Rissey drank from it quietly. Phoebe let out a deep bearth. "I knew you could be quiet," she smiled.

Piper walked over to Phoebe from the living room holding Wyatt. "Is that what I heard?" she asked as she saw Phoebe holding Rissey.

"Yep," said Phoebe. "Chris has informed us that Rissey has collic."

Piper smiled. "That's just wonderful for you, now isn't it?"

Phoebe stuck out her tongue. Phoebe looked down at Rissey, and slowly rocked her back and forth.

Piper smiled as well. "You're good at that."

Phoebe smiled at her sister. "I guess Rissey came here for more than one reason."

Paige appeared beside Piper. "Chris went to magic school to look up some demon. He said he'll be back as soon as he can."

"Does he think that is the new evil?"asked Piper.

"No, he said it has something to do with some personal future situation," replied Paige.

"So something we can't know, right?" asked Piper.

"Right," answered Paige.

Rissey cooed as she finsihed the bottle. Phoebe took it from her mouth. Rissey giggled and Phoebe giggled along with her, even though she had no idea why she was laughing.

The laughter turned to tears quickly. Rissey began to glow. And now, instead of a baby Rissey in Phoebe's arms, there was now a ten year old Rissey.

"Mom, how did I get down here?" asked ten year old Rissey.

"This is worse then I thought," said Piper as she stared at Rissey and Phoebe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: If you were ready carefully you may know what is coming next. I'll give you a hint read "The Converation". Some stuff went on with Rissey when she was ten. Major damage in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! And stayed tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Ten is a Terrible Number

Disclaimer: Hey, I just heard about some Charmed action figures, and you know what? I don't own them either.

A/N:Ok, Rissey is ten. POP QUIZ! What have Rissey and Chris said about Rissey when she was ten? Three words: Demonic Power Growth. That's right, Rissey goes nuts! See how the sisters handle it and and how bad is it? I'll tell you: very, very **_BAD._** Read on and enjoy!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Phoebe's arms were now weak under Rissey's weight and she gently placed her down. For some reason Rissey had not torn through her clothes, but she had changed to a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt.

"How did I get down here?" Rissey asked again. "And how come you guys look so different?"

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe exchanged glances. "Well, honey," said Phoebe "I can't really answer that question."

Rissey gave them all an odd look. "I know we are magicial and all but that dosen't mean you guys have to be so werid all the time."

Piper smiled. Phoebe sounded exactly like this when she was ten.

Phoebe bent down to look into Rissey's eyes. "Why don't you go to my room while your aunts and I talk, okay?"

"Okay," Rissey said as she turned around and went to Phoebe's room.

"Chris!" Paige called.

Chris immediately orbed in. "What's up?" he asked.

"Rissey had changed again," said Piper.

"Great, how old is she now?" he asked.

"I think she's about ten," said Phoebe.

Chris' expression changed dramaticlly. "Did you say she was ten?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Paige.

There was a crash from up stairs. "That's why," he said.

They all began to run up stairs. New crashes greeted their ears with every step.

Chris gave a look of caution to the sisters before he opened Phoebe's bedroom door.

The room was dark. The ceiling light was torn from the ceiling. Things were thrown everywhere around the room, but there was no sign of Rissey. Chris stepped in slowly and carefully. He looked to the right, then the left. No one. Suddenly out of the shadows, in the corner of the room, Rissey appeared. Her eyes, usually a lovely brown, were now a deep pirecing black. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder. She formed an energy in her hand and threw it. Luckily Chris orbed into the hallway right before it hit him. He closed the door. His breathing was hard.

"What the hell was that?" asked Piper.

"When Rissey was ten her demonic powers advanced drasticlly," he said.

"How do we calm her down?" asked Paige.

Chris thought. "Phoebe needs to talk to her."

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Rissey sat down in the corner of her mother's room shaking. _I can't believe I almost just killed that guy._ She thought. Her body was changing, It was becoming red with celtic symbols in black. She was scared. She had had energy balls for years, but now she had urges to throw them. Her poofing was usually limited to a two mile range, now she felt as if she could poofed to China and back. She knew what was happening. Her demon side was getting the best of her. She had a demon form, and it was conquering her body. A tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away. _You're a demon now, demons don't cry. _

She heard the door open. She peeked up from her sitting postion and saw her mother. Rissey considered poofing away now, and going to the underworld. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her mother. Her mother couldn't see her in the shadows, Rissey could always blend in the shadows.

"Rissey?" Phoebe called out quietly. "It's okay, you can come out. Everything will be fine. We will make everything better, I promise."

Her mother always kept her promises. No matter what it took. Rissey slowly stood up. Phoebe spotted her. She slowly walked over to her but Rissey stopped her. "No, don't come close Mom, please. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Alright. We should at least sit down," said Phoebe as she sat down on one end of the bed.

Rissey sat on the other. She looked in her mother's eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with me, and I'm scared," her eyes teared up.

"Don't be scared. You should be happy,your powers are growing."

"Not my good powers, my evil powers. Mom, I'm becoming a demon,"she said as she held her hand up. It was red and black.

Phoebe gasped, even though she didn't mean to. "It'll be fine Rissey. We will make everything okay."

"How? I feel so different. I just wanna--" but she stopped her head throbbed. She held her temples.

Phoebe moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," she said through the pain. Her body changed back and forth, from human to demon. "You have to get out," Rissey said as she pushed her slightly. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Phoebe grabbed her arm. "I'm not leaving you."

"No! I'm not losing you!" Rissey pulled her arm from Phoebe''s and poofed away.

Piper, Paige, and Chris burst through the door. "What's woring?" asked Piper franticlly. "We heard yelling."

Phoebe looked at them. "She thinks she is becomig full demon. She was scared she was gonna hurt us. She poofed away."

"I'll try to find her," said Chris as he orbed away.

Piper and Paige walked closer to Phoebe.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah. She was just so scared. She hates her demon half."

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Rissey poofed into the underworld, and as soon as she did her head felt much better. _I guess this is where I'm goona live from now on._ She thought.

Chris orbed in next to her.

When Rissey saw him she jumped in fright. "Get away!" she said backing away. "I don't wann hurt you."

Chris walked closer to her. "You won't hurt me. Don't be afriad, your mother sent me. She wants you to come home. She can't lose you too. You're all she's got left." Chris knew that his knowledge of Rissey's life would be a major help.

"I don't wanna lose her either, but I don't wanna hurt my family."

"Your family can help you. You guys will gwt through this together."

Although Rissy didn't want to she knew that he was right. Her family would do anything to make sure she was okay. "Alright, take me to them." she grabbed his hand and they orbed to the manor.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A/N: Okay. Crazy demon Rissey. What will the sisters do to make Rissey better? Or will they have to at all? Read next time on You Look Familiar.


	18. A Punch in the Face

Disclaimer: Can I really _own_ anything?...Oh, I can. Well, Charmed is one thing I don't own.

A/N: Okay. Someone gets punched in the face! What more could you want? And there is some slight bad language in this chapter, but not that bad. You have been warned.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chris orbed into Phoebe's room with Rissey holding his hand. All the sister stood there eagerly. Once Chris and Rissey were all together again Phoebe bent down to Rissey and hugged her tightly. rissey did the same.

_Remeber act like it's her time._ She thought before she began to speak to Rissey. Phoebe pulled back Rissey so she could see her. "Rissey," she began "it's not good to run away from your problems. You have to face them, no matter how tough they are."

"I know, I just don't wanna hurt anyone," Rissey said, tears in her eyes.

"We would never let you hurt anyone."

"I wanna believe that, but you have no idea what I could do."

Phoebe hugged her again. "I know you're scared, but we will get through this together."

Rissey smiled. "Thanks Mom."

They seperated from their hug. Rissey grabbed her mid-section. "What's the matter Rissey?" asked Phoebe placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure," she said through her teeth. She began to glow Phoebe backed away. Then where a ten year old Rissey was there was now a nineteen year old.

She was much different from the other Risseys they had met eariler. This Rissey's hair was cut into a short bob, and it was terribly messy. She had on too much eye liner, probably to cover up the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her lips had too many layers of bright red lip stick on them. She had on way to tight jeans and a leather jacket. On her ears hung a huge par of silver hoop earrings. On her neck hung several long silver chains.

Rissey looked around very confused. Then she spotted Phoebe her eyes instantly watered up. "Mom?" she said quietly, like a small child. Rissey looked deeply at Phoebe , but from a distance. Once she was sure this truely was her mother before her she sprung into Phoebe's arms and sobbed hysterically.

Phoebe was very confused, but she hugged Rissey back. If Phoebe didn't see Rissey transform herself, she would be sure that this wasn't Rissey.

After what seemed like eternity Rissey seperated from the hug, and looked at her mother. Her eyeliner was running heavily. "Please, tell me this isn't a dream," she said still sobbing.

"No," said Phoebe "this isn't a dream."

This made Rissey sob even harder and grab back onto Phoebe. "I can't believe it," Rissey sobbed. "How did this happen?"

"A demon made you change different ages and I guess your age is one of them," said Phoebe.

"Whoa," said Rissey letting go of Phoebe and wiping her eyes, "a demon who actually did something good." Rissey looked around her. She saw Piper and Paige. "Oh my gosh, you're here too," she walked over to them and hugged them both tightly. She then saw Chris. She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled at him and then punched him in the face.

Phoebe pulled Rissey away. "What is the matter with you?" she asked sternly as Chris wiped his bloody nose.

"You promised me!" Rissey yelled at Chris. "You promised me that you would make everything better! You said before you left you would make sure that everything would be ok, but you never came back! I had to watch the rest of them die! I had to run! I had to hide in the underworld! I have to sell my body just to get by! And the only reason I haven't been killed is because he thinks I'm dead! I hate you!" she yelled.

Piper and Paige pulled Chris into the hallway.

Rissey had moved from being hysterical to being extremely angry.

"Rissey," said Phoebe, "please, try to calm down. Sit."

Rissey, not being one to disobey her mother, sat on the bed.

"Okay, why are you so mad at Chris?" asked Phoebe.

Rissey wiped her eyes trying to be tough. "He promised me, before he left, that he would make everything better. Nothing changed. After a year I was the only one left. Wyattblew up the manor, he thought I was in it. So he thought I was dead. I figured that was a good thing. So, I changed my name, pretended I was full demon, and I went to the underworld, but you don't get anything for just being a demon. You have to earn everything. My powers aren't strong enough for a cult or something, and I don't have the heart to go be a bounty hunter, so I sold my body. A demon can do anything he wants to, to me, for an hour, for six powers. I hate it, but I don't know what else to do. There is nothing else I can do. Until he finds out I'm alive and kills me too."

Phoebe was amazed. All the Risseys she had met from the future were older than they had to be. This disappointed Phoebe. It made her feel like she would do something wrong as a mother.

Rissey saw the look on Phoebe's face and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Oh, Mom, it's not your fault. You were the best. You gave me all your love. It's not your fault I am where I am. It's Wyatt's."

Phoebe wanted to make this girl's life better with the snap of her fingers, but she knew that it would take more than that. "No matter how much I hear about the future, it keeps getting worse."

"I wanna believe that, but a lot of people have promised me a lot of things in the past."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Rissey's eyes began to water. "Yes," she said quietly looking down at her shoes. She looked up. "You promised me you would be around forever," she sobbed.

Phoebe pulled her into her arms. Rissey sobbed worse then ever. Phoebe's eyes began to water as well. She kissed the side of Rissey's head. "I'm so sorry Rissey," she soothed. "I wish didn't happen. I love you. The last thing I want to do is see you unhappy."

"I know," said Rissey still clinging to her mother. "I'ts not your fault. There is no way you could have known what was going on with Wyatt. And you finally do it's too late. He gets to you first."

"We're gonna stop him, I promise, we will stop him."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N:Jeez! That took three days to write! My mind is a blank so the updates may not be as often as they have been. If you have any opinions please share! Anyway the story will be ending soon, but I think I may make a prequel or a sequel. I either wanna write about the changed future where Wyatt is good, they live happy lives, and starts with Cole and Phoebe getting married, or I can do what led Rissey to coming to the future starting from her birth. Tell which is better or if they are both stupid and I should just end it with this story. TELL ME! TELL ME!


	19. A Different Side of Chris

Disclaimer: Charmed is what I don't own, this is such a terrible woe. (Does that rhyme? We started poetry in English)

A/N: Will we see fourteen year old Rissey soon? Is this really the true evil that turns Wyatt? What IS the true evil? What has Rissey gone through with her terrible "career"? I don't know. HA HA, just kiddin' I know what's gonna happen. You don't! Thanks for the review , but I still need an opinion on how I should do a sequel and/or prequel so give me more suggestions! Oh, and on a serious note this chapter is a little dark. Rissey talks to Phoebe about what she went through being a hooker in the underworld. If you are touchy on the subject, please, do not read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris rubbed his jaw, trying to ease the pain.

"Are you okay Chris?" asked Piper.

"Fine, I guess," he said getting very annoyed by the pain.

"What did she do that for?" asked Paige.

"I guess," Chris said disappointed, "that in a certain timeline I don't suceed, and I promised Rissey, before I left, that I would make everything okay. I didn't and she hates me for it. I don't blame her. She had a rough time when everything happened. She couldn't handle another broken promise; and now she just have another reason not to trust people."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rissey was trying to compose herself. _You have been in the underworld for four years, you can handle this._ But she knew she couldn't. Seh missed her family, she missed being a witch. She wasn't strong, she needed help. She had been beaten, burnt, hit, choked, raped, and alomost killed by all kinds of demons. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer.

Phoebe smiled at her as she handed her another tissue. "How you doing?" she asked. After Rissey had stopped sobbing a few minutes eariler all she had done was wipe her eyes and stayed silent.

"Okay, I guess," she replied. Even though she wasn't. She had so many emotions bottled up inside. She wanted to spill her guts to her mother right now.

Phoebe could see the pain in Rissey's face. It was even more pain then Phoebe had felt the day she met Rissey in the ally. Phoebe put her hand on Rissey's knee. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. But Mom, I did bad thing. You would be so ashamed of me."

"I could never be ashamed of you. I will always love you. And if something is bothering you it's best if you tell me."

Rissey looked down at her shoes. "Demons hurt me a lot," she said childishly. "They do bad things to me, and if I try to stop them it is worse," Rissey was starting to cry again despeit herself. She thought she had no more tears to shed, but she was wrong. "They choke me, and burn me, and hit me, and if they aren't satisfied with that they--," but a sob caught in her throat she had to stop.

"It's okay Rissey. You don't have to say anymore," Phoebe said in a gentle voice.

"I don't wanna do it anymore," Rissey sobbed.

A thought popped into Phoebe's head. "And you don't"

"What do you mean?" Rissey asked wiping her eyes.

"Well, eariler I had a conversation with you at twenty-five and you were doing just fine. You had moved to New York, you were getting on your feet, you were ahving a normal life. If you guys have the same past you are on the right track."

"Really?" she asked. A gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Would I lie to you?"

Rissey thought for a moment. "Well Santa wasn't exactly the truth."

Phoebe smiled. Now that the tension was low she felt more comfortable.

"I guess I should talk to Chris," said Rissey. The guilt of punching Chris just sinking in.

"I'll send him in," said Phoebe as she stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was nervous. Phoebe talked to Rissey for about twenty minutes and then came out of her room staying Rissey wanted to speak to him. She had already punched him in the face. Who knows what she wanted to do now._ Don't be silly,_ he thought, _Phoebe wouldn't let me talk to her unless she thought Rissey was sane. _

Chris sat on the bed across from Rissey. She eyed his every move. He didn't know if this was good or bad, so he just tried to stay calm and not act differently from any other time.

Rissey was ready to tell her cousins her pain. He may not be the exact Chris who did this, but he was the same Chris who made that promise to her, and someone had to take the blame. "Why did you make a promise you knew you couldn't keep?" she asked.

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought I could make everything better."

"Yeah, that's what Uncle Leo said, and look what happened to him."

"Listen, I know I made a mistake never coming back, but that was a different me, a different timline. I will change it."

"But you cannot tell me that the thought of what my Chris did has never crossed your mind."

"Of course it has."

"You fix it when it comes, you don't go look for it like you should. And then you start a new life in the past while I suffer! I was hurt _so_ much, and you didn't care, you were having a grand ol' time in peace with the family when they were at there happiest! I didn't think you would ever,_ ever_ do that to me."

Chris teared up. "I'm sorry, I don't know why it happened."

"You should have known that I was still there. You know he wasn't gonna kill me immediately because he thought my demon side would take over and I would work for him, but you should have known that I would never do that, and yet you left me to die. Alone, afraid, and scared with no one else in the world."

Chris was close to sobbing now. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked through the tears.

"I don't know, Chris. You hurt me sooo much. I have to think about it."

Chris wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know, but that dosen't take back what you did to me."

"I wish I could take it back."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:Poor Chris. I just relized there is a lot of crying in this story. Anyway Rissey will be fourteen again soon(Ignore I said a week for the dart to wear off. I can't spread it that far) and the story will sonn come to an end, but I still need ideas for a sequel and/or prequel like I said before. So PLEASE give me your opinions. They really mean a lot to me and I try to take them into account. LOVE YA!


	20. A Demon With A Knife!

Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own?...YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S CHARMED!

A/N: Sorry if I offened anyone with the last chapter, I didn't mean too. After a long delay here is the next chapter!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rissey stood up from the bed and wiped her teary eyes. "I know you didn't mean to do what you did, but you should have thought enough of me to take me to someplace safe." Rissey went out of the room and down to the kitchen where the sisters were.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Piper.

"Some stuff that I really needed to get off my chest," she said as she sat down at the table.

"Future stuff?" asked Paige.

"Yeah," replied Rissey.

"So how are you doing?" asked Phoebe gripping Rissey's hand.

Rissey smiled. "Alright, I guess. I'm little overwhelemed, but I guess that is natural, right?"

"Of course," said Phoebe.

"Rissey," said Piper, "when you were in the underworld did u ever hear about the evil that turns Wyatt?"

Rissey thought, but then shook her head. "No. For awhile I tried to find them, but I never got any closer then you guys ever did."

"We have to wait," said Paige.

"What if that's too late," said Piper.

"It won't be," said Phoebe in a comforting voice.

Piper smiled at her sister.

Silence hung in the room.

"Not that I'm ungrateful to be back here, because I am, but I think I came back in a very worriful time," said Rissey.

"Well, honey, Wyatt is going to turn evil and we have to stop it. We don't know how, and the one person who does is not her age and cannot remember who turns him," said Phoebe trying to give an explaination.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it now, so could you lighten up a little?" Rissey plead.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all put on fake smiles.

Suddenly a huge demon with muscle as big as your head shimmer in and grabbed Rissey from behind and put an athame to her throat. The sisters all stood up. "Any of you move and I cut her throat," he had edge in his voice.

Phoebe put up her hands. "Okay, we won't come near you, just please let her go."

"No way. She cannot live. She knows to much."

"She dosen't know anything, please let her go," plead Phoebe.

"She dosen't know now, but she will when she is her proper age again. We know what the dart did, and we cannot risk her spreading that information!" the demon yelled.

Rissey was in pain, but not because of the knife close to her neck. She was changing ages again. She glowed and the figure shrunk and turned into a three-year old. The demon was shocked she had changed and Rissey ran to Phoebe arms and Phoebe held her protectively.

"Crystals!" Paige yelled making the crystals from the attic come to her. "Circle!" she yelled and the demon had a force field around him.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked the shacking child. "Did the bad demon hurt you?"

Rissey shook her head no. "He was scary," she whimpered.

"I know, but he can't get you now," said Phoebe.

Chris came down from the up stairs after hearing all the comotion. "What happened?" he asked.

"This demon is one of the ones who is trying to turn Wyatt. He wanted Rissey, but she trasnformed," said Piper.

"Oh, is she okay?" Chris asked Phoebe as he walked over to her holding Rissey.

"Yeah, she's fine. She was very brave," Phoebe smiled at Rissey trying to calm her.

Paige stood by the crystal cage. "Who are you working for?" she asked.

"My loyality is to Zoon," is all he said.

"What kind of a name is Zoon?" asked Piper to no one inparticular.

The demon pulled out a smal bottle and drank.

"What are you doing?" asked Paige.

"Showing my loyality," he said then blew up.

Piper groaned, obviously annoyed. "What now?" she asked.

Rissey held up her head from Phoebe's shoulder. "That was the bad man," she said.

"Bad man from what?" Phoebe asked.

"He works for the Order, and Zoon. They wanna hurt Wyatt," she said.

"How do you know that honey?" Piper asked her.

"I was in the underworld and heard them, but that's all I remeber."

"She must be remebering some stuff," said Paige.

"Chris, go up there and ask them what they know about Zoon and the Order," said Piper.

"On my way," he said then orbed away.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige went to the living room.

"What do we do now?" asked Paige.

"We just wait and pray that this is the guy," said Piper.

"Did I do something worng Mommy?" asked Rissey.

"No. You somehting very very good," said Phoebe. "Why would you ask if you did something bad?"

"Cause when there is a demon in the house and then poofs away and then someone orbs, it usually mean I did something bad."

"No, you did something very very good. We are gonna catch the people who wanna hurt Wyatt," said Phoebe.

Chris orbed in. "Boy do I have stuff to tell you guys."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Ha, Ha I left you hanging. I should be able to update more often. Sorry fo r the wait on this one. Review please!


	21. Little Black Potion

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: CHARMED IS GETTING CANCELLED! What kind of sicko would do such a thing? At least I have the DVD's. But Charmed will live on in the hearts of us fans:( I'm very depressed, but the show must go on! So here is the 21st chapter of You Look Familiar. (I swear during the last episode I'll be balling the whole time.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What Chris?" asked Piper.

"The Order is some powerful demonic group that the elders have been looking at for centuries. The bad thing is they know almost nothing about them," said Chris.

"What do they know about them?" asked Paige.

"All they know is that there leader died about fifty years ago and since then they have been under the leadership of Zoon, the leaders son. The Order thinks that there was reincarnated into Wyatt," said Chris.

"They wouldn't happen to have a solution for this thing with Rissey, would they?" asked Phoebe in a whisper as not to destress Rissey, who was still in her arms.

"They have something in the works. They said just wait a little longer and they should have a potion ready," he said.

"Mommy," Rissey whispered in Phoebe's ear. "Who is that?"

Phoebe grinned. "That is a whitelighter who is very nice and is going to help us help Wyatt."

"He looks very familiar," she said exaiming his face.

"Well, you've probably seen him before," said Paige.

"I guess," she said.

"Well," said Piper checking her watch. "I guess I'll start dinner," she said before walking into the kitchen.

"Uh-oh," said Rissey, "Auntie Piper is nervous."

"What makes you think that?" asked Piper.

"Auntie Piper always cooks when she is nervous. That's what Auntie Paige always tells me," repiled Rissey.

Paige smiled. Piper's nervous cooking was the first thing she noticed when Piper was nervous, especially over demons, and even more so over her sons.

"Hey, Rissey, why don't you and our friend here go play a game while we have some grown up time, ok?"Phoebe asked.

Rissey dug her head in Phoebe's shoulder. "I don't know that man," she whispered shyly.

"Oh, he is a good man. He will even play horsey with you,'' said Phoebe.

Rissey smiled. "Yay," she gleed then ran to Chris who put her on his back.

Phoebe and Paige smiled as they walked into the kitchen where Piper was frying chicken and boiling vegatables. "Where are Rissey and Chris?" asked Piper when she saw Paige and Phoebe walk in.

"Chris is watching Rissey, what are you doing?" asked Paige.

"Obviously I'm nervously cooking. It's what I do. I cook and I cook until we eat and eat and we all get so fat all we will have to sit on the demons."

"Well I should have known that," said Phoebe as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Leo orbed in holding a veil full of black liquid. "They made the potion. We can make Rissey fourteen again," he said.

Piper turned off the oven and they all went to the living room where Chris was making horse noises while Rissey rode on his back. He stopped when he saw them all staring at him.

Rissey plopped down from Chris' back and over to her mother, aunts, and uncle.

Phoebe bent down to Rissey. "Rissey," she said "I need you to do something for me, ok?"

"Okay," Rissey smiled.

Phoebe took the veil from Leo. "I need you to drink this," she said showing her the bottle.

Rissey twisted her face in disgust and stuck out her tongue.

"I know you don't want to," said Phoebe "but we really need you to drink it. Please, for me."

Rissey reluctantly took the bottle and drank down the whole bottle. She burped up smoke, started to glow, and there stood a person they knew so well yet know so little about. There she was a fourteen year old Rissey standing in her demon fighting clothes. She fanited.

The sister gasped and leo picked Rissey up and placed her on the couch.

"Will she be okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Leo, "it's a sideffect of the potion. She will be fine in a few moments."

"And then we'll find out who is after Wyatt," said Paige.

"And all this will end," said Piper.

"And a new journey will begin," said Phoebe.

Slowly Rissey regained conciousness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: So there is chapter 21. I hope you enjoyed it. Not many chapters left. I'm still thinking about making a sequel/prequel but I still need ideas. That I am leaving up to you. I hope you like my story! REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Potions, Crystals, and Bad Stuff

Disclaimer:I have no funny disclaimer comments today. But I don't own Charmed.

A/N:Okay I'm not gonna tell you what this chapter is about. So just read it and find out!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rissey sat up on the couch and held her head. "Jeez," she said groggyily. "What happened?"

Phoebe bent down to her. "You don't remember?"

"Bits and pieces."

Piper bent down next to Phoebe. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"Me poofing in from the underworld and a darklighter coming in and shooting me with a dart."

"Do you remember what you were going to tell me?" asked Piper.

Rissey thought for and moment and then her face brightened. "The Order. They want Wyatt. They are the ones who want him, because they think he is there leader reincarnated."

"Where are they, do you remember?" asked Leo.

"They're at the Brotherhood's old hide out. Right by the Sources' old throne."

"I'll be back in a moment," said Leo and then he orbed away.

"We'll be in the attic," said Paige as she, Piper, and Chris went upstairs.

"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe after Chris, Paige and Piper were in the attic.

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded and my stomach's bugging me, but besides that I think I'm okay."

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, the Orders' leader dead."

"That's what we all want, and it will come soon enough. Come on," said Phoebe as she helped Rissey off the couch,"let's go get these demons."

Rissey smiled as Phoebe put her arm around her and helped her up the stairs.

In the attic Leo and Piper were looking at the Book of Shadows while Paige and Chris were working on a potion.

"What do we know?" asked Phoebe.

"Everything we need to know," said Leo. "The Elders even found the potion that was used to kill the leader fifty years ago."

"This can all end soon," said Piper.

"Okay," said Paige as she turned around with a piece of paper in her hand. "One of the herds on this list only grows in Ireland."

"We'll get it," said Leo refering to himself and Chris. They orbed out.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm ready for all of this to be over," said Piper.

Phoebe squeezed Rissey's shoulder a little tighter. She didn't want Rissey to go back, and she couldn't wait until she was actually born. She didn't even know when that would be.

"Okay, all we need is that last herd and we're ready," said Paige.

As if on cue Leo and Chris orbed in. "Here it is," said Chris as he threw the small plant in.

There was a poof of gray smoke, and the potion was done.

Piage started to fill several bottles with the potion.

"Should this be hard?" asked Piper.

"I'm not sure, together the order is strong, seperately each indivisual memeber is weak," said Leo. "The real target is Zoon. You get Zoon, the whole Order will go poof."

"The potions are ready. Let's go," said Paige as she handed a pouch full of potion to Piper, Phoebe, and Leo.

"What about us?" asked Rissey.

"Oh, no," said Phoebe. "Chris is going to watch you right here. We can't risk them noticing you. They want you dead, so you need to stay here."

"Mom! I wanna go vaquish the demons!" Rissey whined.

"Rissey, stay here. We will be back soon, I promise," said Phoebe. She grabbed Paige's hand. "Be good," she said sternly.

Piper grabbed Leo's hand. They orbed away.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

They orbed into the underworld.

"Where are they?" whispered Paige.

"Right around this corner," said Leo pointing toward the stone wall that turned.

"Should we go or wait or what?" asked Piper.

"I don't think we'll have to," said Phoebe as she saw a demon.

The demon threw an energy ball at them and they all ducked down to the ground, but another demon was right by them. It through an energy ball and hit Leo in the arm. Luckily he immediately healed. While they were distracted by the energy balls flying at them several other demons took Piper, Paige, and Phoebe from behind. One demon kept throwing energy balls at Leo until he was weak enough to be captured.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"I can't just wait here while I know they are fighting this hug evil. We have to do something!" proclaimed Rissey.

"They can handle it. They know what they're doing," said Chris as he relaxed on the sofa in the attic.

"Do they? I mean, they don't know anything about the Order. They could be in danger!"

"They are fine. They--"

But he got cut off. Two demons---the same as the ones that were attacking the sisters---shimmered in. One demon placed dark crystals around Chris while the other one grabbed Rissey and stabbed her in the stomach. They both shimmered out. Rissey dropped from the stab wound in her stomach.

"Rissey!" yelled Chris through the boundaries of the crystal cage. "Rissey! NO!" he fell to his knees. "NOO!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Well, dang! Yet another cliffhanger! I love writing those! Man, this is probably the worst one yet! Review PLEASE! All I can say is that the story is either going to end good or bad. (hahahaha)


	23. Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own the greatest show on earth, which is obviously Charmed.

A/N: Okay the cliffhanger in the last chapter was a **big** one, and now you find out what happens. Here is the next chapter of You Look Familiar!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Leo was placed in an anti-orb cage while the sisters were chained to the wall by their wrists. The demons had taken the pouches of potions and placed them on a stone table, but had not opened them yet.

"What do we do?" asked Piper.

"Paige, can you orb out?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know, I'll try," she tried to orb, but could only turn into white lights. "No, I guess these chains are magic-proof."

"Hey! Hey!" shouted Phoebe to one of the demons passing by.

"What do you want witch?" the demon asked as he walked closeer to her.

"I want to know what the hell you have captured us for?" Phoebe asked.

"Zoon, will be here soon, now shut up!" the demon said then walked away.

"Friendly fella, isn't he?" Piper said.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chris was on his knees, begging Rissey to wake up. "Please Rissey, you can't leave now. You've come so far; you can't give up now."

Rissey slowly flustered her eyes open.

"Rissey! Rissey! Talk to me, stay with me."

"Chris," she muttered. "Chris."

"What?"

"Tell them, I love them," she said before losing consiuoness once again.

"Rissey!" fresh tears ran down his face.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A blonde demon with a scar across his face wearing a dark robe walked in front of the sisters. "So you guys are the ones who sent that little brat down here to ruin my plans," he said with a smile across his face. "Well, no matter. No one one will have to worry about her anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Paige.

"Let's just say I got rid of one little half-breed," he said with a slight laugh.

"What did you do to her you bastard!" Phoebe shouted kicking at the air.

Zoon laughed. "Don't worry Phoebe, you and your sisters will be joining her soon enough."

Phoebe's eyes began to tear up. "I swear what ever you did to her I will do a thousand times worse to you."

Zoon laughed again. "Stupid witch, you won't live long enough to do much of anything."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back at the manor Chris hadn't moved from his spot on his knees in the crystal cage. Rissey was still lying on the floor. She hadn't moved since last talking to Chris. Angry was building up inside of Chris. If the demons had done such a bad thing up here, who knows what he did to the sisters down there. Chris had never felt a rage like this before. Even after Wyatt killed almost everyone he loved he was not this angry. But this, this made him so angry. He stood up. He had a rage inside of him. A rage that was going to come out one way or another. He screamed. Bright lightening emerged from his hands. The crystal cage burst.

He walked over to Rissey and bent down to her level. "I'm gonna make everything right," he whispered to her then orbed away.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The sisters knew that this was the end of them and there was nothing they could do about it. They all had tears in their eyes.

"You know," said Phoebe, "I never thought it would end like this."

"It won't," said Paige, "we have to think of something, anything."

"There is nothing we can do now," said Piper.

"You know, if we're gonna die, I'm glad we are together," said Phoebe, holding back a sobb.

Paige and Piper smiled. They were they were together too, they didn't have to say it.

They sisters heard a blast.

Zoon looked at the sisters then at two demons. "Go check that!" he shouted. "Now!" The two demons ran in the direction of the blast. "You three had something to do with this!" he yelled at the sisters.

"Hello!" proclaimed Piper. "Chained!"

Zoon grunted and went to follow the two demons.

After a few moments Zoon came flying back toward the sisters from a powerful blast. Followed shortly by Chris, instense rage in his eyes.

"Chris!" said Piper.

But he couldn't hear her. He was only focused on Zoon. He pulled him off the ground by his collar. "You piece of trash!" he screamed before throwing in to a wall. Then he saw the sister and broke their chain with his lightening, he then blasted Leo's cage open. "Grab the potions!" he yelled.

The sister ran to the pouches and pulled all the potions out.

"Now!" Chris yelled. "Throw them!"

The sisters threw them all in unison. Zoon screamed. He caught fire. He burned to the ground. There was nothing left but a pile of ashes.

"It's over. Everything is okay now," Piper smiled.

"No," said Chris. "They got to Rissey, she's hurt. We need to go safe her _now_."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

They all orbed back to the attic.

Phoebe immediately bent down to Rissey. "Oh no," she cried. "No, no, no, no. Leo please say you can heal her."

Leo bent down to Rissey while Phoebe stood up. Piper grabbed her hand.

Leo took the knife out of Rissey's stomach. He placed the bloody dagger next to Rissey's lifeless body. He placed his hands over the deep wound. His hands began to glow.

"What's taking so long?" asked Phoebe her knees shaking.

"I don't know," said Leo.

Rissey's eyes slowly began to open. She started to cough roughly.

Phoebe bent down next to her. "Thank God," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said through the coughing. "Zoon?" she asked.

"Vanquished, you hdo not have to worry about that. Just like I promised," Phoebe said smiling.

They hugged. "You always keep your promises," said Rissey.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Chris saved the day! HOORAY! One more chapter left.

Off subject of the story: OMG! The new episode of Charmed just ended. The one with the student and Paige went on her honeymoon. Jeez! What is up with Christy? I am soooo confused. I don't know what is up with her, but I can't wait to find out!

REVIEW PLEASE! I love your comments and they really do influence what I write.


	24. The Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Sad, sad, sad.

A/N: This is the final chapter. I'm little emotional right now. This story has been my baby and it has been a good one! I love this story and I love my reader and I love my reviewers and I love Charmed and I love the characters! This chapter is kinda sad because Chris and Rissey are going back to their time and also happy because of that same reason. So here it is, the final chapter of You Look Familiar!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZ

Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Chris, and Rissey all stood in the attic. Rissey and Chris both held small potion bottle in their hands. It had been a week since they had vanquished Zoon and Rissey kept making up excuses to stay, but she finally knew that it was time to go.

"I guess it's time to go," said Chris. "Do you have all your things Rissey?"

"Yeah," said Rissey. It was obvious that she had mixed emotions about this. She was happy to see her family from her time, but sad that she would have to leave the family she had grown to love in this time.

"Okay," said Piper. "All you have to do is drink the potion and you will be in your own time again."

Chris hugged everyone.

Rissey hugged Leo. "You will be guided back to Piper in time," she whispered. "Don't give up hope."

She then hugged Paige. "Don't give up on love Paige, it awaits right around the corner," she whispered into her ear.

Then she hugged Piper. "Don't try to protect your sons from evil, they turn out fine no matter what," she whispered into her ear.

And finally she hugged her beloved mother. "You're the best mom anyone could ever have. Don't you ever forget that," she whispered into her ear.

"I love you," said Phoebe.

"I love you too," said Rissey.

"Oh yeah," said Rissey as she froze a vase that was falling off a table. "Don't give up on magic either."

Then Chris and Rissey drank the bottles empty and materialized away.

"The future is going to be better then any of us could have ever imagined," said Leo.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Chris and Rissey rematerialized at the front doors of the manor.

"Do you think we're back?" asked Rissey.

"There's only one way to find out," said Chris. He opened the door.

In the living room there were two twelve year olds, a boy and a girl sitting on the couch watching tv.

The girl looked up. "You two better go to the kitchen now. Aunt Piper is freaking out."

Paige came down from the upstairs, Henry on her arm. "Oh, there you guys are. We have been looking for you all day."

"Paige, we are gonna be late," said Henry looking down at his watch.

"Oh, yes," said Paige. She walked over to the twins and kissed them both on the head. "You two be good for your aunts. We'll be back in a few hours," said Paige before orbing out with Henry.

Chris and Rissey then went into the kitchen where Piper was standing next and a tall, handsome blonde man. Piper was wearing an apron and chopping up vegatables.

"Mom, the fugitives have returned," said Wyatt pointing at Chris and Rissey.

Piper looked up from chopping the vegatables. "It's about time!" she proclaimed. "Where have you been? You've been gone since this morning!" she said taking off the apron and hugging Rissey then Chris. Chris hugged her extra tightly. "You scared the hell out of all of us! Leo was so anxious I had to send him to the grocery store. Phoebe is walking around the neighborhood looking for you now," Piper said, the worry in her face melting with ever word. "Wyatt, can you go find you Aunt Phoebe?"

"Yeah," said Wyatt before going out the back door.

"Jeez, you guys know you cannot do something like that in this house!" proclaimed. "You guys should know better, but especially you Rissey. You know how protective your mother is. When you weren't in your bed this morning I thought she was gonna have a stroke. She was scrying and saying spells. I told her you guys had probably just went on one of your orbing trips and forgot to tell us, but she wouldn't listen."

The phone began to ring. Piper went over and picked it up. "Hello...No...Yes...No, it's natural...Alright, alright I'll be right over," she hangs it up. "I have to go. Billie is about to have nervous breakdown because Christy won't stop crying and Brian is no help. I'll be back in a minute," she says before going out the front door to the house next to the manor where Billie, her husband, and their daughter reside.

A frantic Phoebe ran through the back door followed by a slow moving Wyatt.

Phoebe hugged Rissey tightly. Rissey returned the hug. Phoebe seperated after a moment and looked into Rissey's eyes. Phoebe's eyes were tear stained.

"What is that matter with you?" said Phoebe. "You scared me half to death! Where were you guys? Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," said Rissey. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"I come into your room. I'm happy and cheery. 'Rissey! It's Saturday, what do you want to do?' But oh, my daughter is not in her bed!" Phoebe proclaims, ignoring what Rissey said.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. There was just something Chris and I really needed to do."

"What? What could have been so important that you couldn't tell me you were going off somewhere?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I have time," says Phoebe as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Rissey sat down at the chair across from her mother. "Well-,"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNPQRSTUVWXYZ

A/N: If you didn't understand the freezing of the vase, you should remember Rissey was afraid to use her freezing power because she thought she had lost it. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Look out for a sequal. It will be about the changed future! So it will just be a cool "This is the Future" story. It will be coming soon!

REVIEW!

Until next time Jewel88!


End file.
